marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neeko (EM)
Neeko is a Skrull who is a skilled mechanic and inventor. Running a small shop on the lawless outpost Knowhere, Neeko sells his creations to beings all over the galaxy. Formally a refugee of the Kree-Skrull War, Neeko operates primarily alone. History Early Life Neeko was born on Skrullos. As a child, Neeko early saw his father, who worked for the Skrull General Talos. Neeko came to admire Talos for his selflessness towards the safety of his people. Early in his life, Neeko already began to develop a passion for tinkering, and fixed basic devices for his family and friends. However, unlike most Skrulls, Neeko wasn't the best when it came to shape shifting. During the late Kree-Skrull war, Neeko was one of many Skrulls who left Skrullos to escape the fighting. Taking refuge on Knowhere, Neeko developed a knack for inventing and construction and repair, and made a small repair shop where he worked as a mechanic, while selling his secret inventions to rich investors across the galaxy to turn in a profit. Despite this, he was always cautious when walking around Knowhere, and had sets of traps all over his shop to catch intruders. Personality Neeko is a generally kind hearted and good natured Skrull, despite being rather greedy at times. Having never been able to master the skill of Shapeshifting, Neeko became a genius inventor working on Knowhere, learning about the materials that could be mined from its celestial head. While Neeko is proud of each of his creations, and stands by them, he can grow doubtful of his own skills should one go wrong or fail its task. Neeko can put on a s being a bright and chatty businessman, but also can succumb to worry and nervousness, should a situation arise that he is unable to talk himself out of. Powers and Abilities Skrull Physiology: Unlike the many species on Earth, Neeko, like his people are not carbon-based life and possess a wide variety of superhuman abilties. * Memory Replication: Anyone that he replicates, Neeko is able to mimic the exact memories of that person, allowing Neeko to perfectly imitate the person. However, he can only replicate the person's short-term memory and most recent thoughts, making him unable to use information from years ago but recent memory like the last few days. * Superhuman Strength: Neeko has considerable levels of superhuman strength, however his strength is below average when compared to others of his race. * Superhuman Durability: The skin, bones, muscles, are denser and tougher than a human being. * Superhuman Agility: Neeko posses superhuman agility, and is faster than most of his race. * '''Superhuman Relexs: '''Neeko has superhuman reflexes, which have helped him in his work as a mechanic and inventor. '''Genius Intellect: '''A skilled inventor, Neeko is extremly intelligent, often using his words to escape dangerous situations. His mind comes in handy with his invention creations, able to create and solve issues in moments that a team of human scientists would take decades to solve. Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters Category:Skrulls Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Mechanics